1. Technical Field
The subject invention generally relates to a window assembly. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a window assembly having a transparent layer and an antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is increasing demand for vehicle windshields to have an electrically conductive transparent layer embedded within the windshield for various purposes, such as reflecting infrared radiation from sunlight penetrating the windshield. In so doing, the transparent layer reduces the amount of infrared radiation entering an interior of the vehicle. As a result, during warm months, less energy is required to lower the interior temperature of the vehicle.
One or more antennas are frequently incorporated on or within the windshield having such transparent layer. Accommodating the antenna(s) when the transparent layer is present is a difficult task. Firstly, the transparent layer is typically applied over a substantial part of the windshield, often spanning the entire field of view of the driver. This is done to maximize efficiency of the transparent layer to reflect infrared radiation. Furthermore, the transparent layer is conductive, and therefore, has an electromagnetic impact on radio waves, such as radio waves propagating to or from the antenna(s). Consequently, there remains little room on the windshield to place the antenna(s) without encountering detrimental electromagnetic interference. Additionally, tolerances between the antenna(s) and the transparent layer are difficult to manage and the slightest deviation in such tolerances can have significant impact on antenna performance.
Therefore, there remains the opportunity to develop a window assembly that solves at least the aforementioned problems.